What Happens on the Playground, Stays on the Playground
by yeecat
Summary: Modern Hamilton AU oneshot where they're all little kids. thomas is a jerk and alex is gay


I can't even anymore

Hamilton is kind of a bratty little kid so is Jefferson

Alexander Hamilton was counting down the minutes until recess. Each second seemed to drag on for a year. The hands on the clock couldn't move fast enough.

Finally the bell rang. Alex shot out of his seat and raced outside. On the way, he trampled Thomas Jefferson, another kid, who called him words no little kid should ever know.

Alex went straight to the sand castle he'd been working on yesterday. It was almost done. But then Thomas came up and kicked it down.

"Why did you do that?" Alex cried. He'd worked so hard on building that sand castle, and he'd wanted to present it to that cute girl Eliza. She would've loved it, he just knew. But now he couldn't.

"Why did you attack me?" Thomas shot back.

"I didn't ATTACK you!" Alex yelled.

Thomas put up his naughty finger. "Yes you did!"

"Where did you even learn that?" Alex asked.

"DOES IT MATTER," Thomas screamed.

"YES!" Alex screeched like a bandicoot.

Thomas shoved the finger up Alex's nose and pulled out a slimy booger, which he then inserted into Alex's mouth.

Alex started crying, scraping the mucus off his tongue. Thomas ran off before the teacher came over.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked Alex.

"Thomas messed up my sand castle then put up his naughty fingy and shoved it up my nose and took out a boogie and put it in my mouth!" he sobbed.

The teacher could hardly understand what he was saying. But she heard some of it: "Thomas" "naught fingy" and "boogie" so she knew it couldn't be good.

"Thomas get over here!" the teacher called.

Thomas walked up, closely followed by his friend James Madison. "What is it?" he asked innocently.

"Did you bully Alex?" she asked him.

"No," Thomas shook his head.

"Yes you did!" Alex yelled.

"No, he was playing tag with me," James piped up.

"Alex don't lie," the teacher now directed her anger at Alex. "If Thomas didn't do anything, don't say he did."

"But he _did_ do it!" Alex exclaimed. "He's lying!"

"James said Thomas was playing tag, so clearly Thomas didn't do that, uh, naughty fingy boogie stuff," the teacher said.

Alex couldn't understand why the teacher didn't believe him, or why James was supporting Thomas' lie.

"I won't punish you this time but never do this again," the teacher warned.

She walked away. Once her back was turned Thomas stuck up his naughty finger then ran off with James to actually play tag. Alex didn't bother telling the teacher this time. He knew she wouldn't listen.

Alex crawled underneath the slide to hide. He started crying. He heard footsteps and looked up, wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks and hoping that the person wouldn't notice he'd been crying. They were still little kids, but if Thomas found out Alex had cried word would spread like a wildfire that Alex was a wimp. Things were bad enough already.

"I heard you," the boy who'd come over said. His name was John Laurens. He was Alex's only true friend, except for Eliza, maybe. Even so, Alex didn't know him as well as most friends did. John was quiet, gentle, Alex's opposite. But they got along well enough, and he was definitely better than Thomas or James.

"I want to be alone," Alex sniffled.

Instead of leaving John sat down next to him. At first Alex was frustrated that John hadn't listened to him, but the John wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Suddenly Alex no longer was angry, or felt like crying. John's soft touch made him relax.

"It's okay," John murmured comfortingly in Alex's ear. "I know what happened."

"Thomas is a jerk." Alex swung his fist, imagining that he was punching Thomas' face.

"He sure is," John agreed. He pulled Alex closer, and Alex hugged him back. "But I think I know what will make you feel better."

"You'll tell the teacher that you saw Thomas doing all that?" Alex asked hopefully.

John shook his head. Alex dropped his arms from the other boy's shoulders to dangle at his side. "No because that would be a lie. Besides, that would just make Thomas angry, and it would be an endless cycle of revenge."

"Then what are you going to do?" Alex asked. He was sure nothing else would make him feel better.

"This." John leaned in and kissed him.

Alex was shocked. He'd never been kissed before. He didn't know what to do.

It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and he was pretty sure something that amazing would never occur again.

So he found himself kissing John back.

After a few minutes John pulled back. It felt much too short for Alex. Then again, if it had lasted hours it would feel too short.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes. But I would feel better if we did it again," Alex answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shhhh." John pressed his finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry." Alex grabbed John and shoved his mouth to John's. He spoke around his lips: "What happens on the playground, stays on the playground."


End file.
